Hardware for vehicle door handles come in numerous configurations. For motor home and recreational vehicle doors, the hardware is typically different than on automobiles and trucks. For example, on a motor home door, the door panel is sandwiched between interior and exterior handle housings, with pivotal exterior and interior handles or paddles to retract the plunger or rotate a rotary latch for opening the door. Locks are provided on the handle assembly to lock the exterior paddle so that the door cannot be opened by unauthorized personnel. Generally, there is a main door lock with a dead bolt optionally provided for extra security. Current motor home and RV door handle assemblies have several drawbacks. One shortcoming of conventional handle assemblies is the lack of a power lock for the deadbolt, due primarily to space and dimensional limitations. Also, standard motor home door hardware prevents the door from being closed when the lock cylinder is in the locked condition, since the plunger bolt will not retract when the door is locked. Also, the plunger channel in the housing is relatively thick to meet load requirements, which complicates manufacture of the housing, particularly for die cast processes.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of improved hardware for a door handle assembly which overcomes the problems and limitations of the prior art.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a motor home door hardware assembly which allows the main lock and/or deadbolt to be actuated with a power lock actuator.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an RV door handle assembly having a slidable lock which, when locked, allows the door to be closed.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a vehicle door handle assembly having a lock which blocks the inside and outside handles from actuation when the door is locked.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door handle assembly for a motor home or RV having reinforcement plates under the load pins and through which the plunger moves so as to reduce the mass of the plunger channel in the hardware housing.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door handle assembly for a motor home or RV which is durable in use, and which provides enhanced features for the vehicle door and user.
These and other limitations will become apparent from the following description of the invention.